


Bettin' your ass

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan is a detective and sneaks into Mob boss Victor Creed's house. It doesn't end up well for him.





	Bettin' your ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boneclaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneclaws/gifts).



> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: cream filled! This is a gift for my great friend Boneclaws who gave the idea for this fic! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it :D

Logan was dragged by three men into an elegant living room. He was forced to kneel in front of a throne-like armchair.

Sitting on it was Victor Creed, the most fearsome man of the city’s underworld, a glass of red wine in his hand.

-Ah, detective, welcome! I was wondering who had the guts to get in here uninvited.-

He put the glass down on a nearby table, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

-What were you doing here? I thought it was illegal to break into someone else’s house.-

Logan didn’t answer, glaring at him while trying to break free of the men’s hold.

Victor chuckled.

-I see, you’re here alone. No back-up, no plan, no one knowing where you are.-

His grin made the policeman shiver. That was it, that was his final mistake. He was gonna die without even a chance to take Creed’s illegal affairs down.

-You’re gonna pay for this!- he growled.

The criminal laughed, immediately copied by his underlings.

-Am I? I don’t think so. But I think you deserve a lesson, detective.-

He gestured to his men, who already knew what to do: a couple moved a small table in front of him, one walked out and the rest undressed Logan.

The latter kept struggling, making it difficult for them to remove his clothes, but he couldn’t stop them. When he was completely naked he was forced to bend on the table and spread his legs, his arms held tight in front of him.

-What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go!- he shouted.

He was getting panicked; he had expected pain, being thrashed or tortured, or even killed, but that? That was completely unexpected.

-You said it. I’m gonna fuck you. Well, _we’re_ gonna fuck you, I always share the fun with my boys.- Victor explained with an amused grin.

-What?! You can’t do that!-

-Who’s gonna stop me? You?-

They all laughed again, then the man who had walked out returned. He handed a small bag to his boss, who waved it in front of Logan.

-Don’t worry, detective, I’ll make sure you like it.-

-NO!-

-Yes.-

Victor gave the suppository drug to one of his man, who pushed it inside the policeman.

-He’s so tight!- he said in amusement.

Creed grabbed Logan’s chin in order to look at him in the eyes.

-Are you a virgin, detective? Don’t worry, you won’t be for long. In a few minutes you’ll beg to be fucked.-

Howlett growled and glared at him, promising himself he’d rather die than beg.

He tried to get his face free to hide it as soon as he felt the drug begin to make effect, a hot wave spreading inside him, but Victor clearly wanted to see him.

He was ashamed to feel his cheeks flush and his body shiver, and he had to control his breathing in order not to pant.

-He’s ready.- Creed announced.

His men cheered, fighting over who would go first before finding a compromise.

The first man had to masturbate a bit to get a full erection, making Logan feel it by doing it against his butt.

-Stop!- the policeman ordered, causing everyone to laugh at him.

-It’s too late, buddy.- the man replied.

He penetrated him roughly, Howlett’s fighting against it making it difficult. He whistled.

-He’s tight for real! Guess I’ll have to spread him out for you, guys!- he joked.

Logan grabbed the table’s edge to endure it, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes. He couldn’t hide his face, but he could avoid looking at the Mob boss.

He had expected it to be painful, and it was, but the drug was clearly fucking him up because he felt his dick twitch in excitement. He had to choke his moans too as soon as the man started to thrust.

The policeman tried as hard as he could to fight against the drug’s effects, but all of his efforts were in vain; he soon had a full erection between his legs, his body shivering in pleasure at every thrust, a few groans escaping his control.

The criminals were commenting on their friend’s performance, clearly having fun in shaming Logan’s reactions and stubbornness.

-Look, he’s leaking already!-

-What a whore!-

-Let’s bet on who will make him cum!-

They started to exchange money, laughing and fighting on who was the best fucker.

-I will.- Victor interrupted them.

He took a pile of cash from his poker and threw it to his men.

-Oh man, the boss is serious today!- they joked.

-I like challenges.-

His hold on Logan’s chin got stronger and more painful, prompting him to open his eyes to glare at him.

The policeman’s eyes were still fiery, burning with hatred and rage. Victor found them even more exciting.

-Oh yes, I’m gonna enjoy making you cum like the whore you are.- he told him in a low and warm tone of voice.

Those words made Howlett swear to absolutely not do it. He didn’t want to give him any satisfaction!

The man behind him was thrusting frantically in him, moaning in pleasure.

Logan shut his eyes again in disgust at the feeling of cum being spurted inside him, even if his body shivered in pleasure.

He wasn’t given time to rest, a new guy immediately taking the place of the previous one.

They took turns to fuck him, trying their best to ram hard enough to make him cum without touching his dick. They failed one by one, unloading their shots inside him and letting the next man try his skills on him.

Logan was gradually losing control of himself, the drug fucking up his brain so bad that he was glad he was being held in position or he would have already fallen on the ground. He was shivering and moaning and panting constantly, his pre-cum dripping out of his painfully hard dick and forming a small pool on the floor near the one from his rapists’ cum leaking out of his hole.

He feared they would go on until they made him cum for real, but he didn’t want to, it would be too humiliating.

-I’m next.- Victor announced when another man failed in his objective.

He finally let go of Logan’s sore chin, allowing him to hide his face against the table, and he stood up.

He unbuttoned his trousers while walking around his victim, taking his erection out.

-Aw, man, the boss’s gonna break him!-

-He’ll limp for the rest of his life!-

The men laughed at their own jokes, holding Logan’s tighter in his position.

When the latter understood what they were saying he turned around to take a look. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of Victor’s huge dick, and he immediately struggled harder against the men that were holding him.

-No! Stop!- he begged.

Everyone laughed at him.

The policeman held his breath when he felt Creed’s tip rub against his abused hole, spreading cum around it. He bit his lips to choke a scream when he felt it get in and spread him even wider than before.

Victor groaned in pleasure.

-Feels good, no wonder you losers came fast.- he joked.

He didn’t wait for Logan to adjust before moving, immediately ramming hard and fast inside him, pushing deeper into him than any of the others did.

Howlett shivered and moaned loud, realizing with horror that that treatment was pushing him neared and nearer his orgasm. He had to fight it, he had to resist, he had to do it! He didn’t want to give that bastard any satisfaction!

Victor moved his hands on his victim’s shoulders, pushing him against the table as he thrust and thrust and thrust, panting and groaning in pleasure. He could see that Logan was trying to resist him, but he would make him give up.

The policeman tried his best, but his insides where feeling too good, every thrust sending a new and stronger wave of pleasure straight into his dick, and he had been holding back for so long. He couldn’t help but cum hard, shouting in pleasure and unloading on the floor.

Victor’s underlings groaned in disappointment, complaining about always losing to their boss.

Creed kept ramming inside Logan for a while, grinning in satisfaction. When he finally came, purring like a cat, his victim shivered from head to toe, a few more drops of cum falling out of him softening dick.

They stood still for a moment, catching their breaths, then Victor leaned forward to whisper in Logan’s ear.

-I’m glad you liked it as much as me, runt.-

-I’ll kill you.- the policeman growled threateningly.

Creed laughed, then he pulled out of him.

-Party’s over, guys, throw him out.-

He fixed himself and redeemed his money, taking his glass of wine to finish it.

As he was dragged out of the room Logan glared one last time at the still grinning Mob boss.

He would get his revenge in one way or another. He swore it.


End file.
